Sliding tables for workbenches are known for providing lateral support to a piece of work or stock in front of or behind the workbench. Such tables usually travel on a path which is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the workbench. The path extends from in front of the workbench to behind it and, in general, the longer the path, the more useful and versatile the table is. However the table become increasing unstable as the path lengthens. That is because the longer the path, the larger the portion of the table that is cantilevered when the table is at the ends of its travel. The cantilevered portion is not supported and for that reason is relatively unstable. Any weight on the table may cause the machine or workbench to tip over or may cause the table to bend or fracture.
I have found a way of significantly extending the length of travel of a sliding table while at the same time providing improved control and guidance of a piece of work on the sliding table. The way in which I do so involves the use of, among other things, a movable carriage on which the piece of work is located. I also use spring-loaded rotating means such as rollers. Alternatively, bearing plates apply pressure to rollers for accurately guiding the table while it is sliding so that precise work can be carried out on the table.